Hono'o Senristu Kistune
by Haku Luna Karma
Summary: A modern day Holy War has ended with the exorcists winning, but the band that Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda, and Cloud created will be in trouble when an all girl metal band starts taking their fans and one of their members. Rated M for language. Slight romanticy stuff and slight violence. Thanks to Ghost Kitty Kat with some of the songs.
1. Chapter 1: Starting This Tale

Hello, this is the tale of Zeta Walker, not related to Allen Walker in any way, shape, or form. Her friends just call her Senristu, a way of saying melody in Japanese. Zeta is known for beating up guys in P.E. in middle school, somehow getting a 4.0 when she was in the IB (International Baccalaureate) program, also managing never practicing a single song on her violin and can play the song near perfection when she gets it. She is also known online for standing up to anyone she thinks is being mean and only defeating them with rhetoric speeches.

The only problem is that the people that they self-proclaim to be her friends have forced her to be in their band. Now, they somehow managed to get into her laptop and were able to find the songs that she created herself. Now she is the singer and song writer of the band, and she can't do anything else because her parents are dead and she hasn't had a chance to apply for any collages.

Strangely, everyone in the band came up with names for themselves in different languages. Zeta decided to do Japanese, because she was trying to self-teach herself to speak the language, or at least learn it. She decided to go by the name of Hono'o Senristu Kistune, Blaze Melody Fox. She wanted it to be Blazing Melody Fox, but she guessed that Blaze and Blazing were pretty much the same thing in the Japanese language.

Now, the holy war that started in the 20th century had stop in the 21st century, but the only thing that Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda can do is play music. Lavi decided to quit being a Bookman after Bookman died, because he couldn't learn anything else. That's when he confessed that he knew how to play the Bass Guitar. After Lavi's confession, Lenalee claimed that she knew all the notes for the piano. That left only Kanda. He didn't play any instrument, and Lavi wasn't going to let him back out of being in the band he was creating. So Kanda was put into the singer position. With that, Lavi and Lenalee had to hear him sing. It took about a hour of Kanda cursing at them before he would actually sing. Lavi and Lenalee were amazing by how amazing he was at singing, Lavi actually stood up afterwards, clapping his hands before he was hit by the microphone.

All that Lavi "needed" now was another person. Lavi would have preferred someone that could play an instrument, and that's when Cloudnyne happen to run into Lavi. Lavi asked her if she played an instrument and she replied with "I do, the electric guitar." Lavi was thrilled by this and he instantly asked her if she wanted to be in his band. Cloud didn't mind being in a band, as long as she could keep Lau Jimin with her.

With that, the band Lavi created was this: Yu Kanda as the singer, Cloudnyne as the electric guitar, Lavi as the bass guitar, and Lenalee Lee as the piano.

Now, after some time, Silent Cats (the band Zeta is in) and Rising Waves (Lavi's band) became quite popular, but the only problem was that they were in kind of the same genre. Silent Cats was a Metal/Rock kind of band when Rising Waves was a Rock/Pop band. Many of their fans listened to both of them, and a conflict started to emerge.


	2. Chapter 2: Accident

At a coffee shop in Boston Massachusetts, Lavi and his band of four walk in for a start to a long day of driving. Inside, a girl with dyed black and blue hair waits for her mocha to be made. A violin case is strapped to her back and she is looking over a poem, which will become the lyrics to a song, that she just created the night before. Lavi instantly notices the violin behind her shoulder, and walks over to her.

"Hey, so you play the violin?" asks Lavi, causing the girl to look at him with the look of "Really?!"

"Yes, I play the violin," says the girl, looking back to the poem, wondering which stanza to be the chorus.

"What'cha looking at?" asks Lavi, trying to be cool, noticing that her outfit is all guy clothes.

"It's none of your business," slightly growls the girl. Before Lavi could speak, an employee says "Here is your mocha miss." The girl takes the mocha, setting down the piece of paper on the counter. Right in that moment, Lavi picks it up and starts to examine the contents of the paper. Before he could start the second stanza, she rips the paper out of his hands, ticked off.

"Hey, I just wanted to see what it was!" complains Lavi, now ticking off Kanda, because he is going to try to use the kid voice to get the girl to let him read the poem.

"It's not for your eyes to see, dumbass!" growls the girl before walking out of the coffee shop.

"Lavi, you shouldn't have done that," says Lenalee.

"I know, but we can follow her later," says Lavi, "Let's order our drinks." Lavi, Lenalee and Cloud all order drinks, Kanda not wanting anything like usual.

After a few hours, they found the same girl sitting down on a park bench, reading a different poem now. This time, Lenalee walks up to her, hoping to get more then "dumbass" from her.

"Um, excuse me, but I saw you earlier in that coffee shop a few blocks away," says Lenalee, shivering by the sudden cold breeze that blew past them.

"And what would you like?" asks the girl, drinking some Coke now.

"Well, I was wondering what you were looking at," says Lenalee, carefully choosing her words.

"Well, if you must know, it's a poem," says the girl, not looking at Lenalee.

"That's cool! So, are you a poet?" asks Lenalee, carefully sitting next to her.

"Yeah, I guess," says the girl, glancing up to her.

"That's cool, I wish I could write good poems," says Lenalee, "I'm Lenalee, by the way."

"I'm Senristu, and a good starting point in making poems is reading poetry," says the girl.

"Thanks, I'll try to read poetry in my free time," says Lenalee.

"All right," says Senristu. There was a moment of silence before Lavi came running up. Both of them look up to the red head, and that's when Senristu puts her song into her violin case and walks off. Lavi's face turns depress, not happy about how she left when he came over.

"I guess you didn't have a good start with her," says Lenalee, standing up herself.

"I guess I came on to strongly," says Lavi, as Cloud and Kanda walk over.


	3. Chapter 3: Forcing Kanda

"Come on Yu! You are the only one that can hide in a group of people!" claims Lavi, trying to get Kanda to go to a concert held by Silent Cats, the band that is currently the number one metal band in England, USA, Germany, and Japan. They are in their hotel room that they are stay at for the night.

"Don't call me by my first name!" growls Kanda, "I'll be attacked by fangirls also, baka!" Kanda enjoys using Japanese words as he speaks, confusing Lavi most of the time.

"We just need to cut some of your hair and you won't look like Yu Kanda," gleefully says Lavi.

"You are not cutting my hair!" shouts Kanda, ready to kill Lavi.

"Ok ok, we are not going to cut your hair, but at least put on these clothes," says Lavi, holding up a My Little Pony shirt with DJ Pon3 (Vinyl Scratch) on it, black cargo pants, and an anime jacket with Yūko Ichihara from Xxxholic on it.

"What's this?" asks Kanda, wondering how Lavi knew that he liked not only Xxxholic and My Little Pony.

"I did some research on the band and all of them like My Little Pony and Xxxholic," says Lavi, handing Kanda the clothes. Kanda lets out a mental sigh, glad that Lavi didn't find out. "Also, it is common for them to dress up as characters from anime and My Little Pony in their concerts," explains Lavi. Kanda takes the clothes and walks to their hotel bathroom, and slams the door behind him. Lavi stands out, telling Kanda all about the band. Cloud and Lenalee just watch some Death Note, wondering why Kanda only mentioned the anime to them and not Lavi.

After a few episodes of Death Note, Kanda comes out of the bathroom with steam following him. His hair is soaking wet, and the clothes fit him perfectly. Lavi nearly takes a picture with his phone, but holds himself back, because Kanda would destroy his phone if he did. Cloud pauses Death Note, and Lenalee and her walk over to see Kanda.

"Ah, you look like an Otaku Brony," says Lenalee, finding the outfit cute.

"Don't ever remind me of this," says Kanda, "When does the concert start?"

"It starts in a few hours, but you should get going, it's in Waterfront Park," says Lavi, slightly shoving Kanda to the door. Kanda glares at him before opening the door himself.

"All right, I'll be back at like 1 o' clock," says Kanda, before walking out the door. He closes it behind him, and starts walking out of the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4: Seeing Senristu

Kanda got to Waterfront Park an hour before the concert is supposed to start. He finds a nice bench to sit on, and he starts thinking about the day. _Wait, why are we still in Boston, we are supposed to be out of Massachusetts by now. Baka Usagi must have spent all day looking at this band that he forced me to see. Why would he care for a band that doesn't seem to be a threat to us? Maybe that's what it is. This Silent Cats might be stealing our fans and making us lose money. If that's what it is, then I might as well join them and forget about the bastard Lavi. _

A few yards away from Kanda, some men are working surprisingly fast at setting up the stage. Watching them is a fairly skinny girl with near yellow blonde hair that is put together with a red rubber band at the bottom of her hair. The strange thing is her outfit. She is wearing a cowboy hat, a checkered shirt that is tied up right above her stomach, cowboy pants with a cowboy belt, a whip attached to the belt, cowboy boots, and a fake horse tail with a red rubber band holding the hairs together at the bottom, which is attached to the pants.

Kanda notices her and wonders who she is. _"Also, it is common for them to dress up as characters from anime and My Little Pony in their concerts." _Kanda looks at her more, then guesses that she must be part of the band.

Another girl walks up to the first one, looking familiar to Kanda. He looks closer, noticing that her hair is black and blue. _Is that girl the Melody girl from earlier? _The girl's outfit is different from Senristu's outfit from before. Instead of all boy clothes, she is wearing a dark blue dress with crescent moons on it. In the front, the dress stops halfway down her thighs, but as the dress goes around, it goes farther down her legs. In the back is a pair of dark blue wings and a black and blue fake horse tail. On top of the girl's head are some dark blue horse ears and a long dark blue horn.

Kanda guesses that the first girl with blonde hair is Applejack, and the second girl is Princess Luna. _Their costumes aren't too bad. _Both the girls suddenly look over to him, and he is caught red-handed. He quickly looks away from them, but they both walk over to him.

"Hey there, I've never seen you before," says the Applejack, slightly bending down to look him in the eyes. Kanda tries not to look at them, now looking at a tree. "You can talk to us, if you want," says the Applejack, standing straight again. Kanda just stays silent, upsetting the Applejack.

"You can go, Heaven," says the Princess Luna, "I saw him earlier."

"You did?! How come you always see the new fans first?" asks the Applejack, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't know, now go," says the Princess Luna, sounding agitated. The Applejack walks off, going to work on her costume again. The Princess Luna sits next to Kanda, "Sorry about her, she can be excited when she meets new people."

"Then why isn't she Pinkie Pie?" asks Kanda, still not going to look at her.

"I don't know, I assume she likes Applejack more," says the Princess Luna, "I'm Zeta, what do you go by?" This is when Kanda looks at her, as if she knows him.

"I'm Kanda," he says, being careful about it.

"Nice to meet you Kanda," says Zeta, looking around, "The concert's about to start, I need to get going. I hope that I'll see you in the crowd." Zeta stands up and walks away, leaving Kanda surprised, confused, and a feeling he hasn't felt before.


	5. Chapter 5: Concert Part One

The music begins the play, and all five of them are up there. Zeta is right in the front with one of the microphones. Heaven is playing the bass guitar. Up there also is a Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, and a Vinyl Scratch (DJ Pon3). Twilight Sparkle is on the other microphone, Rainbow Dash is on the electric guitar, and Vinyl Scratch is on the drums.

The music is a little faster than moderato (moderate), and neither Zeta or Twilight Sparkle are singing. Only the Vinyl Scratch and Heave play for a few minutes before Twilight and Rainbow Dash join in. Twilight Sparkle sings:

I huddle there

On the cold bed

I keep the lights off

Because I'm scared of the light

After that, there are a few minutes of a guitar solo before Twilight Sparkle and Zeta sing:

When it's sunny

I put my hood up

When it's raining

I raise my head to the sky

When it's snowing

I throw my coat away

When it's cloudy

I hide behind my jacket

Right after that Twilight Sparkle fades out as Zeta sings:

I remember the old days

Where I would stand in the sun forever

Now I choose the darkness

Because I know that you are in the light

When it's sunny

I put my hood up

When it's raining

I raise my head to the sky

When it's snowing

I throw my coat away

When it's cloudy

I hide behind my jacket

Twilight Sparkle takes Zeta's place with:

I don't hear words anymore

I have gone deaf

Now all I see are backs

I wish I was blind instead

When it's sunny

I put my hood up

When it's raining

I raise my head to the sky

When it's snowing

I throw my coat away

When it's cloudy

I hide behind my jacket

Zeta jumps in with Twilight Sparkle with the last part:

When it's sunny

I put my hood up

When it's raining

I raise my head to the sky

When it's snowing

I throw my coat away

When it's cloudy

I hide behind my jacket

When it got to the "When it's cloudy" Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch and Heaven slow down a lot, and "behind my jacket" is held out for at least a minute.

Everyone except for Kanda screams out and yell, excited to see them. They all wave at their fans, smiling and happy to see them. Zeta puts her microphone close to her mouth and asks "How is everyone doing tonight?" Everyone screams louder, waving hello to her. She waves back and says "You guys excited for tonight? We have a special treat for everyone." Everyone screams more, happy to be there. Heaven starts to play as Zeta says "All right everyone, you guys better love this song we just created." They all scream louder, as Vinyl Scratch joins in on playing. Twilight Sparkle walks to the side of the stage a pulls out a chair. She then gets a cello and sits down in the chair, as Rainbow Dash jumps in. The tempo is slow, and Rainbow Dash and Heaven are holding out whole notes. Right as Twilight Sparkle starts playing, Zeta sings this:

I raise my hand up

To the sky above

I try to see

But my eyes are cover

I search for what I once had

But I all I see are the things I had before

I'm drowning in water

I'm drowning in air

I hiss at the sun

I hiss at the moon

I huddle in the dark

I huddle in the light

I play in the day

I play in the night

I used to think that we would last

Forever

But now the actions say different

I put on a smile

But no one notices

The fading light in my eyes

The red scar on my face

The blood on my ankles

And the mark on my chest

I'm drowning in water

I'm drowning in air

I hiss at the sun

I hiss at the moon

I huddle in the dark

I huddle in the light

I play in the day

I play in the night

I am now alone

And only the ones who don't know

Are the ones that don't notice

Notice the changes to me

Now I have a patch

Now I have a demented arm

Now I'm emotional

Now I'm destroyed

Now I'm destroyed

This is when Twilight Sparkle has a solo on her cello, and she reproduces the sorrow of the song in her solo.

I'm drowning in water

I'm drowning in air

I hiss at the sun

I hiss at the moon

I huddle in the dark

I huddle in the night

I play in the day

I play in the night

Through the song, everyone slowly pulled out their phones and turned them on, understanding the pain in the song. Twilight Sparkle's cello echo Zeta's voice as she sang, leaving everyone in the audience silent.


	6. Chapter 6: Concert Part Two

"What did you guys think of our new song?" asks Zeta. Everyone except for Kanda screams, as Zeta looks across the faces for Kanda. "Well, we give thanks to the one band that we all enjoy listening to. Linkin Park, we give thanks to them for letting us use some of their songs," says Zeta, as the beginning of Lost in the Echo starts to play. Twilight Sparkle puts away the cello and gets an electric piano, and all of them start to play. Zeta sings:

Yeah, yo

You were that/foundation

Never going to be another one no

I followed/so taken

So conditional I could never let go

Then sorrow/then sickness

Then the shock when you flip it on me

So hollow/so vicious

So afraid I couldn't let myself see

That I could never be held

Back or up no/I hold myself

Check the rep/yet you know mine well

Forget the rest/let them know my hell

There and back/yet my soul ain't sell

Keep respect up/the best they fell

Let the rest be the tale they tell

That I was there saying…

Twilight Sparkle sings:

In these promises broken/deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

So one last lie/I can see through

This time I finally let you

Go

Go

Go

Zeta sings:

Test my will/test my heart

Let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up

Ya'll go hard/I go smart

How's that working out for y'all in the back, huh?

I've seen that frustration

Been crossed and lost and told no

And I've come back/unshaken

Let down and lived and let go

So you can let it be known

I don't hold back I hold my own

I can't be mapped/I can't be closed

I can't C-flat/it ain't my tone

I can't fall back I came too far

Hold myself up and love my scars

Let the bells ring wherever they are

'Cause I was there saying…

Twilight Sparkle sings:

In these promises broken/deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

So one last lie/I can see through

This time I finally let you

Go

Go

Go!

Zeta sings:

No/You can tell 'em all now

I don't back up/I don't back down

I don't fold up and I don't bow

I don't roll over/don't know how

I don't care where the enemies are

Can't be stopped/all I know/go hard

Won't forget how I got this far

For every time saying…

Twilight Sparkle sings:

In these promises broken/deep below

Each word gets lost in the echo

Son one last lie/I can see through

This time I finally let you

Go

Go

Go

Go

Go

The music stops right as Twilight Sparkle finishes singing. All the LP Warriors scream out, knowing which song that was. Soon after that, the next song starts to play, and some of the Warriors pull out their phones again, holding them up high. Zeta sings much deeper now with:

Take me down to the riverbed

Take me down to the fighting end

Was the poison from off my skin

Show me how to be whole again

Fly me up on a sliver wing

Past the black where the sirens sing

Warm me up in the nova's glow

And drop me down to the dream below

Twilight Sparkle joins her:

'Cause I'm only a crack

In this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

Bring me home in a blinding dream

Through the secrets that I have seen

Wash the sorrow from off my skin

And show me how to be whole again

'Cause I'm only a crack

In this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

'Cause I'm only a crack

In this castle of glass

Hardly anything else I need to be

'Cause I'm only a crack

In this castle of glass

Hardly anything there for you to see

For you to see

They end, and some sniffs and cries can be heard in the crowd. "I know," says Zeta, wiping away her

own tears "That is a terribly sad song, but we can still honor those hero's every day." The next song

starts now, and everyone look up, surprised. When it got to the lyrics, Zeta sang this with sorrow in her

voice:

Weep not for roads untraveled

Weep not for paths left alone

'Cause beyond ever bend

Is a long blinding end

It's the worst kind of pain I've known

Give up your heart left broken

And let that mistake pass on

'Cause the love that you lost

Wasn't worth what it cost

And in time you'll be glad it's gone

Weep not for roads untraveled

Weep not for sights unseen

My your love never end

And if you need a friend

There's a seat alongside me

In the end, Zeta was crying, and she wipes away her tears again. "That song is dedicated to my friend.

She went through a lot, and I am happy that she has learned from her mistakes." Soon after a small

moment of peace, the instrumental song of Tinfoil starts to play. Zeta waits patiently there, listening to

the beautiful music around her. When it got to Powerless, she stood high and started to sing this:

You hide your skeletons when I have shown you mine

You woke the devil that I thought you left behind

I saw the evidence, the crimson soaking through

Ten thousand promises

Ten thousand ways to lose

And you held it all

But you were careless to let it fall

You held it all

And I was by your side

Powerless

I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end

I'm left with emptiness that words cannot defend

You'll never know what I became because of you

Ten thousand promises

Ten thousand was to lose

And you held it all

But you were careless to let it fall

You held it all

And I was by your side

Powerless

And you held it all

But you were careless to let it fall

You held it all

And I was by your side

Powerless

That ends, and everyone cheers happily for Silent Cats, enjoying their recreation of the five Linkin Park

songs. Kanda was amazed by how well they did, finding them a girl version of Linkin Park. Kanda,

himself, found Living Things to be an interesting album, but to hear it done by a band that truly cared for

Linkin Park astonished him.


	7. Chapter 7: Concert Part Three

"Did everyone enjoy those Linkin Park songs?" asks Zeta. Everyone screams, and Kanda has to hold himself back from doing the same. _I'm here only to observe, not to show enjoyment. _"Well, I'm glad. We are going to play two songs from our first album, then yet another new song that no one has heard yet," says Zeta, excited. Rainbow Dash and Heaven begin to play, and Twilight Sparkle puts away the electric piano. Vinyl Scratch joins in, and so does Zeta, singing:

Don't you believe me?

I said that we could be together forever

Have your topaz eyes clouded your judgment?

Has the absolute power made you weak minded?

Twilight Sparkle joins in:

Why did I try?

I was used

By you

I can't believe

I don't believe

I can forget

I will forget

Twilight Sparkle drops out:

You put me through hell

Yet you say it was all in good fun

I tried to show you what I went through

And you just leave

Twilight Sparkle joins in:

Why did I try?

I was used

By you

I can't believe

I don't believe

I can forget

I will forget

Twilight Sparkle drops out:

I'm now alone

Where I should be

According to you

At least the people who care

Will visit me

What do they see in you?

All that you will do is stomp on them

Stomp on their bodies

Stomp of their emotions

Twilight Sparkle joins in:

Why did I try?

I was used

By you

I can't believe

I don't believe

I can forget

I will forget

You

You

You

Zeta and Twilight Sparkle hold out the last "you" and Rainbow Dash holds out her last note. Many of the fans lose their voices, and even Twilight Sparkle losses hers, but Zeta holds it out for a whole 30 beats.

After that, everyone, even Kanda, shouts out to her, and that's when she was able to find Kanda. She lightly waves at him, and he is caught off guard, slightly blushing from her wave. Music starts to play, and Twilight Sparkle gets ready to sing. Zeta notices and winks at Kanda as Twilight Sparkle sings:

Were we like?

The two boys

That had to fight

And one died

Because of their leaders

If we were, then who survived?

Was it you?

Or was it me?

Zeta sings the choruses with Twilight Sparkle, staring at Kanda the whole time.

I hold this bloody katana

With this demented arm

I see with one eye

This one eye full of tears

I've walked alone before

But never like this

I never gave someone so much

In so little time

To have the emotions I shared

Thrown back at me

I hold this bloody katana

With this demented arm

I see with one eye

This one eye full of tears

Why?

Why?

Why?

Why?

I hold this crystal katana

With this black arm

I see with a half open eye

This half open eye full of doubt

Everyone screams and waves and shouts and a whole lot of other things. "Who's ready for the last song?" asks Zeta, still staring at Kanda. All of them shout "WE ARE READY!" Twilight Sparkle cues the music, as Zeta says "Now everyone, this is a very unique song. We've never sang anything like this before. It's because we want to celebrate the fact that our very own Lily has recently got married." All the fans scream out in congratulations, as the music plays slowly._ Who is Lily? _Kanda ponders the question for a bit before noticing that Zeta is actually pointing to Vinyl Scratch for him. The music continues to play, and Zeta mouths to Kanda, After this song.


	8. Chapter 8: Concert End, Afterwards begin

The music plays fairly fast for a love song, surprising the crowd. Twilight Sparkle started humming softly into the microphone. After a few more measures of just Twilight Sparkle humming with the music, Zeta sings:

I see you

You see me

I thought you looked cute

You thought I looked beautiful

I tried not to stare

You tried to draw me in

I couldn't help it

You were to handsome

I couldn't say no

When you asked for a date

We enjoyed the dinner

In the fancy restaurant

That you paid for

I insisted on paying

But you said

Twilight Sparkle sings this one line with Zeta:

"It would be my pleasure to"

I couldn't help but blush

From your voice

I couldn't help it

You were to handsome

I couldn't say no

When you asked for another date

This time it was the park

It was Spring

And we walked around and around

My feet hurt

But I kept on walking

For you

I couldn't help it

You were to handsome

I couldn't say no

When you asked for yet another date

This time it was the zoo

You showed me your favorite animal

And it happened to be mine

My heart started beating faster

You gently put your arm around my back

I stared into your eyes

You bent down

And kissed me

I couldn't help it

I loved you too much

I couldn't say no

When you asked to stay by my side forever

I couldn't help it

I loved you far more than any other girl

I won't dare say no

When you asked me to marriage

Everyone one screams at the end of the song, making Lily cry. Heaven quickly hands her a tissue and Zeta says "All right, I'm glad that all of you were able to come, and I hope you all enjoyed this concert. I hope to see you all next time we are in Boston." They all scream before leaving, as Silent Cats start cleaning up. Zeta quickly runs off stage, as Kanda forces his way to the back of the stage. They meet up behind the stage, and Zeta gets nervous.

"You were really good out there," complements Kanda.

"Thanks," says Zeta, looking to the ground.

"What is it?" asks Kanda, actually worried about her.

"Nothing," says Zeta, looking up to Kanda.

"How about we go somewhere else? I'm sure you're not supposed to be talking to me," says Kanda, slightly smiling. Zeta smiles and says "I know the perfect place." She turns to her right and starts walking. Kanda follows her, confused.

"Are you sure we should be going this way?" asks Kanda, cautiously glancing behind him.

"Hiding in plain sight is the best way to hide," says Zeta. Kanda stays quiet, wondering how many times that would have helped him in battle. "People expect you to hide somewhere, so they will look in trees, bushes, anywhere they think you can fit in, except for one. That's right in front of them. You'd be surprised how many experienced gamers can be fooled by it," says Zeta, smiling.

"Gamer, you play video games?" asks Kanda, now walking beside her.

"Yep, I've been playing video games since I was only four years old. My first game was a Sonic game," says Zeta, smiling happily.

"Wow," is all that Kanda says, looking at Zeta with fascinated eyes. Right then, Zeta looks up to him and sees the look on his face. She blushes and quickly looks away. Kanda looks away himself, hoping that she didn't see the slight pink on his face.

Soon, they reach a bench, and Zeta sits on it. Kanda sits next to her, being careful not to sit too close to her.

"So, what brings you to Boston, or do you live here? I don't know," says Zeta, overthinking herself.

"Well, the band I'm in came here after our concert in England. We are just on our way to Chicago," says Kanda, looking at her again, the blush gone.

"Really, well it's been a few tours now since I've been to England. Boston is actually our first stop in this tour, our next stop is Chicago, how strange is that," says Zeta. That last sentence surprises Kanda, _Did that Baka Usagi plan all this?_


	9. Chapter 9: Date?

_If Lavi planned this, I am going to force him to say everything he is planning. _

"What are you thinking about?" asks Zeta, her head in front of his. Kanda snaps out of his thinking, "Oh nothing important."

"Oh, all right," says Zeta, leaning onto the back of the bench. They sit there in silence for a few minutes, right before an Allen Walker plushie nearly hits Kanda, and Zeta grabs it. The person who threw it was Heaven, angry with Zeta for running off.

"Why did you run off?" asks Heaven, walking up.

"How…many…times…have…I… told you NOT TO THROW MY STUFF?!" shouts Zeta, standing up, showing how much taller she is to Heaven. Heaven now has realized how much of a fool she was and runs off. Zeta sits back down again "Sorry about that." She carefully holds her Allen Walker plushie, feeling some of his hair.

"Wait, do you like… D. Gray-Man?" asks Kanda, wondering why she has an Allen Walker plushie.

"Yeah, it's my favorite anime. I have nearly every single merchandise of it, and even some homemade this of it. I have all of the anime and all of the volumes," says Zeta, looking dreamingly at the plushie.

"Really, so you know who I am?" asks Kanda, finding this strange. Well, the whole fact that he is actually falling for a fangirl of D. Gray-Man, the very series that exploits him.

"Yes, I know everything about you. I can even quote some of the things you have said," says Zeta, hoping that he won't get angry at her. Kanda just stares at her for a few minutes, pondering his future idea. Once it got to about ten minutes, Zeta got worried about him and slightly waves a hand in his face, saying "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I have a question to ask you," says Kanda, coming back to the real world and not his fantasies.

"All right, ask away," says Zeta, looking right into his eyes. Kanda blushes and moves his eyes away from her.

"Do you mind… going on a date with me?" He asks kind of sounding like a hopeless lover.

"A date?" asks Zeta, really surprised now. _You are supposed to be only in love with Alma Karma, and no one else. _

"Yeah, if you have to time," says Kanda, looking back at her.

"I'll have to check my schedule, proply the only free time I'll have is in Chicago, so maybe there," says Zeta, looking to the ground. Kanda pulls out a pen out of one of his pockets and gently takes her hand.

"Well, here's my phone number. You can text or call me, after you checked your schedule," says Kanda, gently putting his phone number on her hand. She watches him write with his left hand, finally now knowing which hand he writes with.

"Th-thanks, I'll make sure to call you," says Zeta, watching his left hand move. Kanda finishes putting his number on her hand, looking up to her face. She looks to his face, and they lose each other in their eyes.


	10. Chapter 10: Beating Up Lavi

Kanda arrives at the hotel at 1:10 am, only 10 minutes later then he said he would be back. Lavi is waiting for him, grinning. Lenalee and Cloud are huddled together on Cloud's laptop, reading Death Note fanfiction. Kanda glares at Lavi, taking off the Xxxholic jacket.

"So, how was the concert?" asks Lavi, still grinning.

"It was all right," Kanda lies, not wanting Lavi to know how much he enjoyed the concert.

"How good were they?" asks Lavi, walking up to Kanda.

"They were all right," lies Kanda again, glaring at Lavi more.

"What do you think of them?" persist Lavi, moving closer to Kanda.

"If you get closer to me, I will beat you up," threatens Kanda. Lavi doesn't believe him and moves closer. Kanda punches him in the face, causing Lavi to fall to the ground. Kanda pins his legs down, and starts punching his face. Lenalee and Cloud don't even care, knowing that this would happen sooner or later. Kanda punches Lavi more, but halfway through it, Kanda's phone goes off. He stops, as his Sword Art Online ringtone goes off. Lavi grins, but Kanda punches him, causing him to be knocked out. Lenalee and Cloud look over to him, wondering why his ringtone is Sword Art Online.

Kanda quickly leaves the room, pulling out of his phone. The number is unfamiliar, but as he closes the door behind him, he answers the phone with an angry "Hello."

"Hey Kanda, it's me, Zeta," says the person on the other line.

"Oh, hey Zeta," says Kanda, walking down the hallway, not wanting Lavi to hear him talking.

"Yeah, you sounded upset just now. Is something wrong?" asks Zeta, sounding worried.

"Oh, it's nothing," says Kanda.

"Are you sure," asks Zeta.

"Yep, nothing for you to worry about," says Kanda, actually walking outside of the hotel.

"Well, I found that I have a couple hours open in Chicago before the concert. Maybe we can go on our date then," says Zeta, kind of stuttering during the sentence.

"All right, I'll make sure that I can get there for you," says Kanda, smiling.

"Sounds fun, I'll see you then," says Zeta.

"Sounds fantastic," says Kanda, "I'll see you then." He holds back from saying one thing, but he smiles happily.

"Well, good bye, Kanda," says Zeta.

"Good bye, Zeta," says Kanda, as they both hang up at the same time.

Kanda got back to find Lavi still lying on the ground. He kicks him a few times in the stomach before walking over to the other bed. Lenalee and Cloud are still on the laptop, reading the Death Note Fanfiction happily.


	11. Chapter 11: The Drive

Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Cloud set off the next morning, driving all the way to Chicago. That morning, Zeta texted Kanda, saying "Good morning." Kanda secretly texts her back, saying "Good morning." He also changed his phone to vibrate, not wanting Lavi to hear him texting someone.

Lavi drives first, and he has the first choice on music. How they listen to music is whoever is driving chooses the music. Lavi "accidently" chose Silent Cats, nearly making Kanda go insane and beat him up again. Cloud uses her laptop to type up her own Death Note Fanfiction, coming completely addicted to the anime. Lenalee is reading the Pandora Hearts manga, which Kanda is letting her borrow; as long as she claims that she bought the series herself when Lavi asks about it.

Lavi taps to the beat of the music, driving along the abandoned highway. Lenalee is reading the 9th volume of Pandora Hearts. Kanda is staring outside, looking like he is bored, but silently wishing for Zeta to text him back. Cloud is happily typing away her Death Note fanfiction.

"So Cloud, what kind of thing are you writing?" asks Lavi, hoping to have a conversation going on in the car.

"It's just a Death Note fanfiction," says Cloud, typing more as she said that.

"Death Note, eh. I heard it's pretty good, considering it's a cartoon," says Lavi.

"It's not a cartoon, it's an anime!" growls both Cloud and Lenalee, both of them now glaring at Lavi with a glare nearly as terrifying as Kanda's.

"All right, all right. You don't need to get all worked up," says Lavi, wondering why they did that for a "cartoon". Kanda simply stares outside more, thinking about Zeta, not noticing the smile on his face. "So, Yu, what's with the smile?" asks Lavi, making Kanda come out of his daydream.

"Don't call me Yu," hisses Kanda, ready to force Lavi to pull over so that he can beat him up again.

"Well, what's the smile about?" asks Lavi, ignoring Kanda's last statement.

"Nothing," Kanda simply says, losing himself again to his daydream.

"Come on, it's rare to see you smile?" says Lavi, pushing his boundaries.

"Do you want another black eye?" threatens Kanda, glaring at the back of Lavi's head.

"No, no," says Lavi, glancing into the rear view mirror to see his black eye. Kanda looks back into the wide open spaces of nowhere, thinking of Zeta and her beautiful voice. Suddenly, Kanda's phone goes off, but nobody hears the vibration because of the music. Kanda carefully pulls it out of his pocket, trying not to draw attention to him. He moves his phone to where he can see it. Another text and it was from Zeta. He slightly smiles, but it quickly fades because of Lavi.

"Airplanes are boring," says Zeta's text, slightly surprising Kanda. He replies carefully with a "Try being stuck in a car with Baka Usagi." Throughout the whole care trip, their conversation was:

"Well, because I want to know as much as I can about every character, I would proply ask him a bunch of questions."

"Yeah, well it should be clear that I hate Lavi."

"Well, some people don't think so, even though their reasons are stupid and anyone that can really tell the emotion of the characters would know that you hate him."

"Stupid fangirls, I hate them."

"I'm a fangirl…"

"Other than you, all the other ones are annoying."

"Haha, I guess it's true that you hate fangirls."

"Well, you aren't even a fangirl of just me, you are a fangirl of D. Gray-Man, and everything in it."

"Well, I used to be a fangirl of Allen, but as I read the series more, I fell in love with everyone."

"You used to be a fangirl of Moyashi?"

"Yep, I even made a puppet of him for school."

"That's pretty deep."

"Yep" says Zeta. By then, Lavi noticed Kanda texting, and Kanda had to stop to hide the fact that he was texting Zeta, a girl that Lavi has never met before. Everyone drove twice, and Lavi hated it when Kanda was driving, because they didn't listen to anything. Once they got to Chicago, Kanda ran off, leaving Lavi with the two new Otakus.


	12. Chapter 12: Finding Each Other

Zeta waits in her hotel room, hoping that Kanda will text her back. Her package is all in a corner, being left alone for the dust to slowly collect over it. Zeta constantly checks her phone, getting nervous. After about ten minutes of nearly going crazy, Kanda texts back with "I'm in Chicago, where should we meet up?" She lets out a sigh, glad that he wasn't killed by akuma or Noah.

"Let's meet at Maple Park," texts Zeta, grinning. She gets up and walks over to the room's door. She opens it, finding a Heaven outside her door. Zeta nearly jumps, surprised by Heaven being there.

"Where you going?" asks Heaven, as Zeta's phone goes off. Luckily, her phone was on vibrate and Heaven didn't hear it.

"I'm just going out for a walk," lies Zeta, hoping that Heaven won't try to get the truth out of her.

"Just going for a walk, in a city we have never been in it before?" asks Heaven, not believing her.

"I have really good memory, remember? I'm sure I can retrace my steps once I am ready to come back. And if I can't I can call you or Stacey to come get me," says Zeta, walking around Heave, closing her hotel room door. Heaven watches her with eyes of suspicion.

"It doesn't seem like you to go for walks in a city you have never been in before," says Heaven.

"What's wrong with a little walk?" asks Zeta, getting a little angry.

"Nothing, go ahead and take your "walk"," says Heaven, walking past her to her own room. Zeta lets out a mental sigh, and quickly walks to the elevator. She presses the button marked "One" and pulls out her phone. Kanda texted her, and she quickly views the text. All it says it "Sounds fun, see you there." Zeta's eyes nearly melt from her skull, wanting to stare at the first two words. _He thinks it will be fun! I can't believe it! But what if it won't be fun for him? Oh, I shouldn't say that, of course it will be fun. _

Kanda is walking to Maple Park, checking many times behind him to make sure a certain red head isn't stalking him. _Lavi can be quite bothersome all the time. I wish I wasn't in this stupid band. _Kanda keeps his ears open for any sign of Lavi, and keeping his eyes wide for any signs that lead to Maple Park. He sees a sign, and quickly walks in that direction, seeing Maple Park.

Zeta walks out of her hotel, and goes straight towards Maple Park, which isn't very far from her hotel. She quickly walks into the Maple Park, smiling quite huge. She walks around, looking for Kanda as a text from him enters her phone, causing it to vibrate. She pulls out her phone and views the text. It says "I'm at Maple Park, where are you?" She replies with "I'm in Maple Park too, I just entered on the East Side." She looks around for a bench and finds one a few yards away. She walks over to it and sits on it. Zeta gazes around the park, smiling happily. She sits there happily, wanting for Kanda.

Moments later, Kanda appears behind her, and he gently puts his hands on her shoulders. Zeta jumps and turns around to him. He smiles happily to her, and she stands up. He walks around the bench and hugs her. She's surprised but hugs him back.


	13. Chapter 13: Creepy Lavi

As Kanda and Zeta happily walk around the Maple Park, Lavi happily stalks them, finding this quite juicy and entertaining. Lavi has never seen Kanda act so sweet and caring in all the time he has seen with Kanda. _This is amazing, Kanda actually caring for a girl. The way he is acting, it seems like he actually wants to date her. Wow, Kanda actually wants to fuck her._

Neither Kanda nor Zeta have noticed that Lavi is following them, and he starts videotaping them. _Now I can blackmail Kanda._ Right then, Zeta said something funny, and Kanda actually laughed. Lavi was able to get Kanda laughing, grinning happily.

After about half an hour, Kanda and Zeta sit down on a bench, and Lavi hides behind a tree, videotaping them more. They sit fairly close together, and Kanda wraps one of his arms around her. Lavi happily videotapes them, grinning widely. They talk more, before Kanda lowers his head to her neck. Zeta looks surprised, and so does Lavi. Kanda whispers something to her, and she replies. Lavi frowns from that, upset that he didn't even kiss her neck.

Kanda moves his head away from her neck, but he only moves it up to her face. Zeta blushes, and Lavi's grin comes back. Kanda gently kisses her, and Lavi jumps up, drawing attention to him. Kanda hears him and looks over, his sweetness vanishing when his eyes fell onto the red head.


	14. Chapter 14: Near Death

Lavi falls to the ground, his phone breaking in Kanda's hand. Zeta watches from the bench, as Kanda starts to beat him up. Lavi still grins, as Kanda punches him. Kanda keeps Lavi pinned to the ground, not risking Lavi fighting back. Lavi doesn't care, in till he sees the condition of his phone. As Kanda punches Lavi anywhere he can, Lavi just stares at his phone, upset.

"Why did you destroy my phone?" asks Lavi, in between Kanda's punches.

"Why the hell do you think!? You are dead!" growls Kanda, as Zeta carefully walks over to them. Lavi sees her and smiles at her. Kanda punches him in the face before looking to Zeta. Zeta looks worried, holding her hands in front of her. "What is it, Zeta?" asks Kanda, not getting up from Lavi.

"You shouldn't kill him," says Zeta, worried.

"Why shouldn't I? It's not like he is needed anymore," says Kanda, not happy at all.

"Well, if anything, fangirls can make him a prostitute, and that would help generate money flow," says Zeta calmly, not caring for Lavi's opinion of it, knowing that he would enjoy it. Kanda looks at her strange, and she asks "What? I know that he would enjoy it."

"Yeah, I guess, can I just beat up a little more?" asks Kanda, sounding like a little kid.

"You can for five minutes, starting now," says Zeta, looking at her phone to time him. Kanda instantly gets on it, hitting or kicking Lavi anywhere he can, which is nearly everywhere.

After the five minutes, Kanda stands up and walks over to Zeta, slightly bloody. She wipes some of the blood off his face, but there are some on his clothes and Zeta suggests "Maybe we should go back to your hotel and you can change." Kanda looks down to his clothes and chuckles.

"That would be a good idea, don't want to walk around with the Baka Usagi's blood on me. Fangirls of him would go crazy," says Kanda, gently wrapping an arm around Zeta. She smiles and starts walking forward, "Let's go before a police officer sees us." Kanda walks with her to his hotel, which happened to be the same hotel as her.


	15. Chapter 15: Ideas

As Zeta waits outside Kanda's room for him, Kanda gets an interesting idea. _Maybe I could join her band. It will proply be a long shot, but if I do, then I be right alongside Zeta. _Kanda showers as he thinks about his idea, mostly thinking about the right way to say the question to Zeta.

Outside, Lily and Heaven happen to see Zeta, and they walk up to her. Zeta looks to them and nearly runs for it, hoping that they won't ask why she is here.

"Hey, Senristu, what are you doing here?" asks Lily.

"Nothing," lies Zeta.

"It doesn't look like nothing," says Heaven, sounding like a criminal detective.

"Honest, its noth…" right then, Kanda walks out of his room, and all of them look at him.

Heaven head locks Zeta, and Lily and Kanda just watch, Lily used to this, and Kanda not knowing what to do. "Let me go!" demands Zeta, trying to injure Heaven.

"Not in till you tell me why you were waiting outside of Kanda's door," says Heaven.

"I will never tell you!" shouts Zeta, actually elbowing Heaven in the stomach. Heaven lets go of her, and Zeta backs away from her, into Kanda. He gets yet another idea and grabs Zeta. She is surprised and turns to him. Kanda takes her chin and kisses her on the lips. Both Heaven and Lily look at them with huge eyes of surprise. Kanda breaks the kiss, leaving Zeta in a daze.

Kanda stares at her happily, waiting for her to snap out of her daze. She just stares at him, mouth open, as if she was asking to be French kissed.

"Zeta, I have something I want to ask you," says Kanda, staring at her with content eyes. She looks at him more before asking, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could join your band?" asks Kanda. Heaven and Lily appear right next to Zeta, very eager to say yes.

"We would love you to join us!" nearly shouts Heaven.

"I would be fantastic if you joined us," says Lily, in a much calmer tone of voice.

"I'm all right with it," says Zeta, staring into Kanda's eyes more. Kanda smiles and kisses her again. This time, Zeta wraps her arms around his neck, and this kiss is much longer.


	16. Chapter 16: Realization

"WHAT?!" Lavi shouts at Cloud, angry. Cloud just gave him the news that Kanda left the band, and that he joined Silent Cats.

"I told you, he left the band," says Cloud, actually thinking of leaving the band to join the circus again.

"What are we going to do without out singer?" asks Lavi, sitting down on the queen size bed.

"I don't know, but Kanda knows that this band isn't going to work. Our fans are leaving, and we only sold two copies of our last album," says Lenalee, looking through jobs in China that she could do.

"Yeah, but what are we going to do if we aren't in a band?" asks Lavi, being stupid.

"I would join the circus, and Lenalee could proply cook somewhere, and you could be a librarian," says Cloud, as Lenalee found a cake shop that she could work in if the band fails.

"Or I could join another band," says Lavi, actually happy.

"That's not going to happen. You never practice and you are terrible," says Cloud, saying the blunt truth. Lavi turns depress again, realizing that he is terrible.

"Well, I guess we must go our separate ways," says Lavi, "It was nice knowing you all."

"We can still communicate with each other, Lavi, we will just be in different places," says Lenalee.

"True, but it won't happen much, lets pack our bags and get going. We can just leave Kanda here," says Lavi.


	17. Chapter 17: Seperate Ways

After that day, Rising Waves disbanded, and they all went their different ways. Lenalee went back to China and lived with her brother Komui. She became a very well-known cake maker in China, and she became quite rich because of it.

Cloud joined the circus again with Lau Jimin. Cloud trained all the animals, and she soon became the best attraction in the circus she was in. Many fans of her watched her tame tigers, lions, and many other animals that could kill her in a second.

Lavi became a librarian after try to join a few bands. His memory helped him a lot in the librarian business and he even started his own library. He found his love of seeing other people enjoy reading, and he became very well-known in the city he lived in.

Kanda stayed with the Silent Cats in till Lily had to leave because of her family, Heaven got married and had her own family, and the two other band members went their separate ways. Zeta stayed with him throughout all this. They got married, but they decided not to have kids, because they found it quite difficult for them to handle some kittens. Kanda and Zeta became writers/philosophers, and became highly recommended to readers in Academia.

Everything went well for each of them, and they all stayed in contact with each other as best as they can with their new lives. Every once in a while, they would find an akuma wandering around, and they took care of it.

The Holy War ended before their band, but Lavi, Lenalee, Kanda and Cloud still remember the days when they would fight side by side, risking their lives for people that will never know their names. Only the fans of D. Gray-Man know of them, but hardly any of them know that the Holy War actually happened, and even less of them actually have seen anyone that was part of the Black Order.


End file.
